EL Hollow y el Cerezo II
by hino-senpai
Summary: Tristeza, amores pasados, secretos, esperanzas. Para Nioi Hokuro, capitana de 15ª división, no es un buen momento, la tristeza invade su corazón, por la muerte de un se querido ¿Podrá alguien devolverle un poco de paz?
1. Las sonrisas olvidadas

**_Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no que son de Titi Kubo-sama. Solo son míos las nuevas divisiones, sus integrantes y la trama de la historia._**

**_ATENCIÓN: Antes de empezar a leer este fic, tenéis que leer Gottei 15._**

* * *

**Las sonrisas olvidadas**

Amanecía en la Sociedad de Almas, los altos cargos del Seireitei, ya llevaban una semana de vacaciones, la mayoría de ellos, estaban disfrutando como nunca, pero hoy, no era un día, feliz, para dos capitanes.

En el cementerio de la Corte de espíritus puros, estos dos capitanes, se encontraban rezando delante de una tumba.

Shiban, iba vestido con el traje de Shinigami y su haori, en cambio Nioi, llevava un Kimono, completamente negro y sin adornos y su pelo, recogido en un moño, solo dejando algunos mechones sueltos.

Él, dejo la flor que llevaba, en la tumba e hizo una reverencia.

- Nioi, me retiro ya, no llegues muy tarde a tú casa – le dijo algo preocupado, antes de irse la abrazo paternalmente

Shiban, se dirigía hacia la Ciudadela, al único bar de allí, este estaba reservado para los capitanes, tenientes y oficiales de alto rango. Llegó a el y abrió la puerta, dentro se encontraban algunos shinigamis.

- Buenos días capitán – le saludó Shokou con una sonrisa

- Hola, Sho, pero, no son muy buenos – correspondió al saludo

- ¿Lo de siempre Saseshibe-san? – preguntó el camarero

El nombrado asintió, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su teniente, Dan, Renji y Byakuya. En la mesa de al lado, Aizen, Hinamori, Hysugaya y Yamamoto. El camarero, le sirvió sake, en una mini tacita.

- Capitán, no debería beber, es muy pronto...

- Si, Saseshibe-taicho, Shokou-cahn, tiene razón – la ayudó Dan

- No os preocupéis, niños, Shiban-dono, hace lo mismo todos los años – dijo un señor saliendo bajando las escaleras – Veo que Hokuro-sama, aun está en el cementerio

- Ya sabes come es, cabezota como ella sola – dijo Shiban, antes de beber el sake

- ¿Cementerio? ¿Se ha muerto alguien? - preguntó interesado el peliblanco

- Mi sobrino – respondió él

- Los siento mucho capitán...

- No te preocupes fue hace muchos años – le cortó él

- Si era su sobrino ¿Por qué sigue allí la capitana Hokuro? – preguntó Hinamori

- Porque era su hermano pequeño – respondió el dueño del bar por Shiban

Los demás se quedaron algo sorprendidos, ante esta revelación

- Entonces Hokuro-taicho es... ¿Su sobrina? – preguntó Dan

- Pues yo prensaba que eran pareja, capitán – remató Shokou

- Je, je, je. Es la impresión que dan – respondió el dueño – Va a llover

- Entones Nioi, se resfriará – afirmó Shiba, bebiendo otra copa

- Hokuro-sama, cambió mucho desde entonces. Ya no es esa niña, que siempre sonreía....

- ¿La capitana Hokuro...sonreía? – preguntaron Dan, Sho y Renji al unísono

- Pues claro, era una persona sonriente, fue la única persona que no tenía un rango alto y entraba en mi bar...y también el joven que por aquel entones era su pareja – contó melancólico, Hideko (el dueño)

Los presentes se quedaron, sorprendidos, incluso Aizen, tubo que colocarse las gafas de nuevo, el único que no se imputaba era Shiba, que ya llevaba unas copas de más.

Hideko, río al ver la cara de todos

- ¿Y qué pasó con él? – preguntaron Hinamori y Sho, que estaban muy intrigadas

- Vamos haber, se que siempre andaban juntos de un lado para otro, pero después de la graduación, no se volvieron a ver más, y se que el joven se casó con otra chica, pero no recuerdo su nombre....

Las jóvenes tenientes, tenían los ojos húmedos, realmente, podían sentir el dolor, que le causó a Nioi

- Su hermano, murió un año después de eso...

- Ese shinigami, no tiene corazón – dijo Hinamori muy enfadada

- Clámate Momo – habló Hitsugaya, algo aburrido

- ¿No pasó nada más? – preguntó Sho

- Después de pasar por todo eso, Nioi, empezó a alejarse de todo el mundo, lo único que hacía era trabajar, así no pensaba en nada – contestó Shiban, tenía la cara roja y estaba medio dormido

Fuera del local, empezó a caer una fina lluvia


	2. Recuerdos bajo la lluvia

_**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen si no que son de Titi Kubo-sama. Solo son míos las nuevas divisiones, sus integrantes y la trama de la historia.**_

_**ATENCIÓN: Antes de empezar a leer este fic, tenéis que leer Gottei 15.**_

Shiban se quedó dormido, después de revelar la razón por la cual Nioi, trabajaba tanto.

Shokou, recostó a su capitán en el sofá, Dan se cambió de sitio, para dejárselo al capitán.

- Cuando se despierte, el capitán, tendrá una buena resaca – observó Shokou

- Hokuro-taicho ¿Sigue en el cementerio?- preguntó Momo, peocupada a Hideko

- Si, y esta lloviendo muy fuerte, va acabar con una neumonía. Normalmente es Saseshibe-san, quien la va a buscar, pero ha bebido demasiado – le respondió algo pensativo

- Debe de hacer frío, ahí fuera – dijo Renji

- Hideko-san ¿Qué hizo mi capitana, cuando su hermano murió? – preguntó Dan

- Tuvo una resaca, muy grande, para ser solo una adolescente, estuvo una semana, sin ir a trabajar – le sonrió amablemente al rubio

- Dígame a que división tengo, que pertenecer para poder hacer eso – dijo Matsumoto, que acaba de llegar y estaba empapada

- Hokuro-sama, entró en la 14ª cuando se graduó, creo que Unohana-san, cuidó de ella esa semana

Nioi, seguí en el cementerio, había parado de rezar, y lo único que hacía, era mirar, a la tumba de su hermano pequeño, ella, no sentía la lluvia mojar su Kimono, ni el frío, ni el viento mover los mechones de pelo sueltos. Solo sentía, como la herida de su corazón, se volvía abrir, después de tanto tiempo.

Por primera vez, le daba la razón a su tío, no debía haberse cerrado tanto, eso solo la había envuelto, en la más terrible soledad

Dejo por primera vez, en muchos años, que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, y si poder evitarlo recordó la muerte de su hermano.

_-flashback-_

_Nioi llegó corriendo a casa, para felicitar a su hermano, había superado sui primer año el la Academia Shinigami… al llegar, justo antes de poder abrazarle; un hollow apareció y la lanzó a al otro lado del jardín. Ella se levanto desenvainó su katana y le cortó un brazo al hollow; su hermano calló al suelo dentro del gran puño, corrió para liberarle, pero, el holow la cogió con el brazo que le quedaba y la tiró al suelo, mientras el hollow le pisaba todo el cuerpo, ella fijó la mirada en su hermano, él estaba aterrado, con los llenos de ojos lágrimas y gritando el nombre de su hermana._

…_.._

_Cuando lo único que quedó de su hermano era un charco de sangre, cogió su zanpakutoh, con todo el cuerpo herido y ensangrentado, usó el Shumpo y cortó al Hollow por la mitad, mientras se desvanecía recordó sus últimas palabras._

"_Hermanita vuelve pronto a casa quiero que seas la primera en felicitarme"_

_-fin del flashback-_

En ese momento recordó las mismas las palabras, las mismas que hace tanto tiempo le había dicho su hermano. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba anocheciendo, sentía frío y estaba muy cansada. La vista se le nubló, sus rodillas flaquearon, pero antes de perder el sentido, sintió que unos brazos la cogían y se la llevaban de allí, a la vez que una tela cálida la cubría y protegía del frío.

_

* * *

_

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo.**


	3. Sentimientos descubiertos

Era extraño, hace unos instantes, sentía el frío, en cada parte de mi cuerpo y como la lluvia caía sobre mí. Cuando creía, que desfallecería, sentí unos brazos a mi alrededor y una calidez me invadió ¿Sería todo un sueño? Me desperté, abrí poco a poco mis ojos, no había mucha luz, solo dos velas, iluminaban la estancia, que era realmente grande.

Me recordaba a mí propia habitación.

El techo era alto, las paredes blancas, el suelo verde, las puertas corredizas estaban cerradas, el futón se encontraba en medio de la estancia y en uno de los laterales, había un pequeño escritorio.

Mi cabello estaba suelto, yo, ya no estaba mojada, ni sentía frío. Intente levantarme del futón, pero me fue imposible, mi cuerpo se resentía, a abandonar, la calidez y comodidad.

- No te deberías levantar, aun estás débil – la voz se oía, como si se estuviera acercando

La puerta corrediza se abrió, (fuera se podía observa, un jardín muy bien cuidado), dejando ver a la persona, que menos me esperara...Byakuya, Byakuya Kuchiki. En ese instante me dí cuenta, aquella habitación, no era la mía, aunque se parecieran bastante. No entendía que hacía yo allí, yo estaba en el cementerio o...tal vez...fuera él, quien me cogió en brazos y me llevó allí.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunté, aunque mi voz sonó como un susurro

- En la mansión Kuchiki – me respondió suspirando – Te voy a traer la cena, seguramente no has comido nada – se fue antes de que pudiera, despegar mis labios

Era una situación algo rara, me encontraba, en la mansión, seguramente en suhabitación, me sentía, incómoda y cohibida, era extraño, no tenía mucha relación con él, y estaba allí. Byakuya regresó, interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, dejo la bandeja al lado del futón, y se retiro.

Me incorporé, aun estaba débil, pero, cuando Byakuya nombró la cena, me dí cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre. Cogí la bandeja con cuidado, y comí tan rápido, que por poco no me atraganto. Volví a dejar la bandeja en su sitio y me tumbé.

Poco tiempo después, entró, una shinigami, supuse que trabajaba en la mansión

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hokuro-taicho? – me preguntó sonriente

- Creo que bien, gracias – le respondí, algo incómoda - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Dónde esta mi ropa? – le pregunté

- Se está secando, cuando Kuchiki-sama, llegó con usted, me dijo que le cambiará la ropa

Ella cogió la bandeja, hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Después, entró Byakuya, por su rostro supe, que, quería hacerme muchas preguntas. Se sentó en el cojín, que estaba cerca del futón.

- Veo, que ya estas mejor. Cuando te traje, tenías síntomas de hipotermia – su voz sonaba, fría y distante – Por cierto, Saseshibe, está con resaca y tú teniente está histérico - suspiré, sabía perfectamente, de lo que era capaz Dan, cuando estaba en ese estado

- ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? – le pregunté mirándole, directamente a los ojos

_(Narra Byakuya)_

_- Saseshibe nos lo dijo, y Hideko-san, completó la información – su rostro tan sereno, se crispó, mostraba enojo, pero ¿Por qué?_

_- Ese bakka, seguro que ya ha vuelto, a soltar mi vida, como si fuera una novela – dijo con la suficiente rabia, como para que me diera cuanta, que eso, pasaba a menudo_

_- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le dije mirándole a sus profundos ojos añiles, aquel color me recordaba, cuando había ido al mundo Real, y había contemplado, la belleza del océano nocturno_

_Creo, que me quede embobado, algo que no me pasa, a menudo. Parpadee varias veces para despejarme, y si no hubiera estado ella delante, me hubiera pegado a mí mismo. ¿Qué hacía yo, el frío e imperturbable Kuchiki, admirando la belleza de ella?...Ya lo volvía hacer, lo de no trabajar me estaba afectando ¿Qué hacía mirando a una shinigami, como una mujer? "Relájate Byakuya" pensé para mí mismo_

_- Kuchiki ¿No ibas a preguntar algo? – dijo ella interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Su rostro mostraba... ¿Impaciencia? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pensando?_

_- Eh...si – desvíe la mirada - ¿Tienes alguna...relación...sentimental...con Saseshibe? – aunque ya sabía la respuesta, quería oírla de sus labios_

_La miré, parecía divertirse, con todo aquello, espero por lo que a mí, me pareció una eternidad_

_- Eso sería imposible...somos familia – me dijo, con una media sonrisa, que hizo que mi corazón latiera más deprisa_

_- Bueno, te dejo descansar..._

_- Kuchiki – me llamó, antes de que me pudiera levantar – Esta es tu habitación ¿Dónde vas a dormir?_

_¿Se estaba preocupando por mí? No sé porque, pero mi corazón, latía con... ¿Felicidad? La miré, pero creo que lo hice diferente, porque su rostro mostraba sorpresa._

_- No te preocupes, por eso – creo que casi se me escapa una sonrisa_

_Salí de allí con prisa, algo me estaba pasando y no se que era. Llegué a la segunda parte de mi habitación. El futón ya estaba listo y encima de el, mi yukata, me quité la bufanda, el __kenseikan__ y me lo puse, cuando me iba meter en la cama, un mal presentimiento me recorrió el cuerpo. Fui a ver como se encontraba Nioi, cuando llegué, no vi nada raro, lo único que debía tener un mal sueño, ya que se revolvía en el futón._

_Me acerqué a ella, y me dí cuenta que sus mejillas estaban rojas "Fiebre" pensé, salí rápidamente de allí, fui hacia la cocina, cogí una especia de cuenco grande, lo llene de agua, puse unos paños dentro y volví a la habitación,_

_Seguramente, fue un impulso lo que me llevo a hacer aquello, pero mi corazón se estremeció, con el simple echo, de verla mal. Abrí con cuidado la puerta, me acerqué a ella, dejé el recipiente con agua a un lado y me senté._

_Cogí uno de los paños y se lo puse en la frente. Enseguida noté como hacían efecto, aunque tardaría un par de horas, hasta que la fiebre se fuera. Seguí cuidándola, pasaron las horas, sus mejillas ya no estaban rojas._

_Me iba a levantar cuando oí un sollozo, la miré, Nioi, debía estar sufriendo, acaricié una de sus manos, me a cerqué a su oído y le susurré "Todo esta bien, yo te protegeré, no te dejaré sola"_

_Supongo que mis palabras, la tranquilizaron, ahora su rostro mostraba paz y serenidad. Me sentí, alegre y también muy cansado, me tumbé en el suelo, al lado de ella, son su mano cogida, se me empezaron a cerrar los ojos y me dormí._

_(Narra Nioi)_

Aun no amanecía cuando me desperté, sentí mi frente húmeda, me gire y ahí estaba él, durmiendo en el suelo, con mí mano cogida. Sentí una calidez en mi pecho, inexplicable, Byakuya, había estado cuidando de mí toda la noche. Noté mis ojos húmedos, parpadeé varias veces.

Acaricié su mejilla, con la mano que tenía libre y estaba fría. Era normal, él había dormido en el suelo. Me incorporé un poco y me acerqué a su rostro, nunca le había visto una expresión tan tranquila, le dí un cortó beso en la frente.

Después lo metí en el futón, que era lo suficientemente grande, para los dos. Y me quedé mirándole.

Byakuya se despertó, ya era de día, la luz se filtraba por la puerta corrediza, parpadeó varias veces, para acostumbrarse a la claridad. Intentó incorporarse, pero sus brazos rodeaban algo o a alguien. Él estaba a brazo a la cintura de Nioi, y la cabeza de ella, reposaba en su pecho. Byakuya se sonrojó, como nunca antes lo había echo.

Ella, empezó a moverse, se despertó y se encontró con un Byakuya, sonrojado y avergonzado. Al darse cuenta, de que él la estaba abrazando, también se sonrojo.

- ¿Has podido dormir? – preguntó ella algo incómoda

- Si...veo que estas bien, me tenías muy preocupado – respondió él

- Debería irme, Shiban estará hecho un mar de furia – le dijo algo triste. Realmente no quería irse, se entraba muy bien allí.

Byakuya la abrazó, se acercó a su oído y le susurró

- Ya se lo explicaré yo, puedes quedarte, todo el tiempo que necesites.

Ella se giró para verle, Byakuya se acercó a su rostro, y le dio un pequeño beso, en los labios, Nioi se sonrojó, por segunda vez, pero le correspondió

Los dos se abrazaron, sabiendo que lo que sentían, era muy especial.

* * *

**Y aquí se acaba el segundo fic de la serie Gottei 15, os espero en Largas vacaciones**


End file.
